The present invention is directed to a system for spreading cloth onto an elongated spreading table in vertically stacked flat lengths. The cloth spreading system is based on a stationary supply of cloth arranged near the spreading table.
Spreading systems now in use include the usual spreading table on which a spreading machine is mounted. The spreading machine is reciprocated along the length of the spreading table, either manually or by a mechanized drive system, to spread the cloth in flat stacked layers. The spreading tables may be relatively short, approximately 20 feet, or extremely long, up to 200 feet. The longer tables are most desirable because they provide for less handling of the cloth to produce the same number of cut patterns.
The current spreading systems employ a supply of cloth to be delivered to the spreading machine by actually mounting a cloth roll on the machine. Typical arrangements now in use are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,940; 4,958,819; and 4,946,150. The system of each of these patents is limited by the size of the supply cloth roll. This is because the spreading table and the spreading machine have limited capability governed by the weight which they can support and the bulk which they can accommodate.
A disadvantage of a limited cloth supply is increased down time. Each time the cloth supply is exhausted, the spreading operation must be stopped and a new cloth roll mounted on and threaded through the spreading machine. Due to the size and weight of the cloth roll, this procedure typically requires at least two operators and is time consuming.
Attempts to provide a spreading mechanism capable of utilizing a stationary cloth supply with a cloth spreading machine have not been successful because problems associated with uniform tension and edge alignment could not be overcome.
The U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,709 to Beal and 4,984,709 to Freund are directed to fabric delivery means for delivering a web to be cross-lapped. While the web is stacked as a continuous sheet, the controlling apparatus is not directed to cloth spreaders for use with cloth spreading tables and are not capable of obtaining the precise edge control required. The disclosed apparatus is further not capable of spreading cloth over the great lengths necessary for modern spreading tables.
The Great Britain patent No. 518,540 to Monforts is directed to a cloth folding device capable of spreading only short lengths of cloth and operates with no apparent edge control means.
Accordingly an object of the present invention is to provide a cloth spreading system and method for spreading cloth in evenly stacked layers on a spreading table from a stationary cloth supply.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for delivering successive lengths of a continuous cloth to a spreading table to be stacked with one edge of each of the spread lengths in vertical alignment.
Still another object of the invention is to substantially reduce down time.
Yet another object of the invention is to increase the rate at which cloth can be spread and stacked.
Yet another object of the invention is to a provide a feed and supply assembly which delivers a cloth to a spreading machine under controlled tension from a stationary supply.
Another object of the invention is to provide a reciprocating cloth delivery and support structure which supports the cloth and delivers it to the spreading machine from a stationary supply.
Another object of the invention is to provide an edge control mechanism which delivers one edge of the cloth from a stationary supply to the spreading table along a single vertical plane.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cloth spreading arrangement in which the cloth is supplied from a stationary mounted cloth roll.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cloth spreading arrangement in which the cloth is supplied from a stationary supply of folded fabric.